Romance Novel
by pattilupwned
Summary: Callie/Arizona. Arizona comes home late, and Callie tells her about a book she read.


_**A/N: Reviews are welcome and appreciated! **_

Arizona tiptoed into the dark apartment, kicking off her shoes and trying to quietly place her purse and coat on the nearby sofa. She walked delicately toward her bedroom- _their _bedroom- and smiled at the sight in front of her: Callie was curled in a little ball, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts. The blonde grinned widely as she pulled off her scrubs, throwing them into the hamper in the corner of the room. Arizona moved toward Callie and kissed her gently on the forehead before turning toward the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. She was stopped short as she felt a gentle tug on her wrist.

"Mmm," Callie mumbled, pulling Arizona back toward the bed. "Cuddle," the brunette whined, her eyes closed and her face scrunched.

"Baby," the blonde cooed, brushing a solitary curl from Callie's face. "I have to shower. And then I promise I'll cuddle you. All night."

"Noo," the brunette whined. Finally opening her eyes, Callie sat up slightly and tugged at Arizona's waist, pulling her into a sitting position on the bed. "Cuddles, now," she demanded sleepily, rolling over and turning her back to her girlfriend, indicating she wanted to be held.

Arizona, unable to say no, laid back and curled her body around the brunette's, wrapping her arms securely around her lover's waist. She buried her face in the crook of Callie's neck and inhaled. "Mmm, you smell good," Arizona purred, nuzzling her nose against the sensitive skin behind her girlfriend's ear. The blonde placed a soft, delicate kiss there and grinned as her lover shivered in her arms. She untangled one arm from around Callie and began to gently play with the brunette's curls. "How was your day today, Calliope?" she whispered, placing another kiss behind her girlfriend's ear.

The Latina yawned and stretched, then turned around to face her lover. Callie reached forward and entwined her fingers into a few strands of Arizona's glistening blonde locks. "I missed you," she purred, moving her hand down and brushing the pads of her fingers lightly on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Arizona smiled her infamous dimpled smile, instantly causing Callie to melt. "I missed you too, Calliope," she replied, snaking her index finger down and running it across the side of the brunette's exposed thigh. "But that doesn't tell me how your day was." Arizona moved her hand downward and brushed a solitary finger against her lover's inner thigh. She grinned as she watched Callie bite her bottom lip seductively.

"My day was spent…_missing you_," the brunette replied, rolling over and pressing her body on top of Arizona's.

The blonde giggled. "For someone who was fast asleep less than 5 minutes ago, you seem awfully awake," Arizona teased. She tangled her legs around Callie's, pulling her closer.

"I wasn't asleep. I was resting my eyes," Callie corrected, winking at the beautiful blonde beneath her. "Did _you_ miss _me_?" the brunette teased, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh huh," Arizona responded, moving her hand back down to the side of Callie's thigh. She began to stroke the cinnamon skin softly with her fingernail.

Callie moaned softly in the back of her throat, scooting down slightly and resting her face in the nape of Arizona's neck. She began leaving a chain of light kisses up toward her girlfriend's jawline, her tongue snaking out slightly to graze soft skin. "I got a new book today," Callie whispered, her breath hot in Arizona's ear.

"Oh? One of your… 'pleasure' reads?" The blonde teased, pulling Callie's face toward hers so she could look into her girlfriend's hazel eyes. "This wouldn't be why you…_missed me_ so much, now would it?"

Callie chuckled deep in her throat. "Maybe. But I know a much hotter story," she purred, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Tell it to me?" Arizona asked, snaking her hands up the t-shirt Callie was wearing.

"Well," the brunette began, shivering at the feel of the blonde's hands on her. "It's about this couple- this _really hot_ lesbian couple. And they're both doctors and sometimes have really late shifts," Callie explained. "So, one had to work really late, and the other had the day off, and missed her girlfriend _so_ much." She stopped for a moment as she felt Arizona's hands playing with the elastic of her panties, trying to compose herself. "So she concocted a plan for when her girl came home," Callie continued.

"And what might that plan be?" Arizona asked, her fingertips slipping into the front of her girlfriend's boyshorts.

Callie gasped slightly as she felt Arizona's hand against her. "Mmm," was all she could reply.

"What was the plan, Calliope?" the blonde whispered.

The brunette swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "The plan was to lure her sexy girlfriend into bed when she got home, welcome her, then slide on top of her…" Callie's voice trailed off as she felt Arizona move slightly, flipping over so she was on top of her.

"Like this?" the blonde teased.

"Uh huh," the Latina responded breathlessly. "And after she was on top of her, she was going to kiss down her sexy little body, making sure to take time to touch all the places that made her gorgeous girl melt."

Arizona nodded and inched her way down Callie's neck. She stopped for a moment and signaled for the brunette to sit up for a moment. She quickly tugged at the grey t-shirt and whisked it over her girlfriend's head, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Arizona smiled at the beautiful sight in front of her. She magnetized her lips to one of Callie's newly exposed breasts, running her tongue over the sensitive skin. "_Gorgeous girl_ is right," the blonde whispered, her hands moving gently down Callie's side. She dipped her lips lower, her breath hot on the Latina's stomach. "Do I make you _melt_, Calliope?" Arizona asked, looking up and grinning mischievously.

Callie arched her back slightly. "Uh huh," she moaned, running her fingers through her lover's long blonde locks and tugging her close against her skin. Her free hand clawed into the sheets as Arizona brushed a particularly sensitive spot on the brunette's inner thigh.

"Do I touch you in _all_ the right places, Calliope?" the blonde growled, leaving a solitary kiss on the spot that drove Callie wild before moving back up and hovering over her, their eyes both sparkling as they made contact.

The brunette leaned forward and captured Arizona's lips in a bruising kiss.

Arizona titled her head back, breaking the kiss. "What's the next chapter in this story?" she asked, working her way back down her lover's body. She nuzzled her nose against Callie's stomach, grinning as she felt her girlfriend's muscles tense beneath her touch.

The Latina took in a shaky breath before speaking. "Well," she continued, "after she's touched the places that drive her wild, she decides to focus on the place- _that_ place- that makes her girl scream…" Callie's voice trailed off as she felt Arizona's lips on her inner thigh once again.

The blonde licked a trail on the inside of Callie's right thigh. "Is this the place?" Arizona asked, darting her gaze upward and showing her girlfriend her sparkling blue orbs. She moved over to the other thigh and ran her fingernails back and forth. "Here?" Arizona lowered her mouth and placed a feathery kiss above the elastic of the brunette's panties. "Here?" she asked again, capturing Callie's eyes once again with her own. She smiled as she watched the Latina's cheeks grow red. The blonde laced her fingertips into her girlfriend's panties and tugged down slightly, giving her just enough access to drive her lover wild. She blew lightly on the newly exposed skin, eliciting a loud moan from the woman beneath her. "Oooh Calliope, I think I found the spot," Arizona growled. She pulled Callie's boy shorts down in one swift movement and threw them next to the already discarded t-shirt. The blonde lowered her tongue and slowly, delicately grazed the throbbing bud between her girlfriend's legs.

Callie arched her back instinctively, letting out a loud moan at the new contact. "Fuck," she whispered. She hovered her hand over Arizona's head for a moment before returning it back to the sheet and grabbing a fistful of cotton material beneath her.

"Is this the spot, Calliope?" Arizona asked, spreading Callie's legs further apart and lowering her head, taking her girlfriend's swollen clit into her mouth and sucking purposefully.

"Uh huh," Callie moaned loudly, her breath becoming ragged as Arizona worked her harder in her mouth.

Arizona pulled away for a moment, her blue orbs on fire. "How does this story end?" the blonde asked before dipping her head back down between her girlfriend's thighs.

"Just fuck me, Arizona," Callie growled, her back arching as she felt her girlfriend add her fingers into the mix, grazing over her entrance.

The blonde chuckled deep in her throat and slowly worked her fingers inside of her girlfriend, smiling wide as a series of loud moans escaped Callie's lips. "How does this story end, Calliope?" Arizona asked again, increasing the pace of her fingers and working the brunette harder.

Callie rolled her head back and bit her bottom lip, her whole body shaking as the blonde pushed her closer to her impending orgasm. "She makes her cum," the brunette panted, tangling one hand gently but purposefully in Arizona's blonde waves. "Hard. So hard that she sees stars." Callie tugged slightly on the locks in her grasp.

Arizona grinned. "Not only will she be seeing stars," the blonde purred, working her fingers faster and lowering her head back toward Callie's swollen clit. "She will be shaking. And screaming. And panting. Now tell me," Arizona whispered, darting her tongue out and grazing her lover's core with the tip of her tongue, "Are _you_ gonna scream?"

The feel of her girlfriend's hot mouth on her sent Callie over the edge, and she gasped, her eyes clenching shut and her back arching slightly. Her chest heaved as her breath became ragged. "Zona!" she squealed, tugging her lover's head up slightly and pulling her into a passionate kiss as her girlfriend's fingers still worked her through her intense orgasm. "Fuck," she screamed as Arizona curled her fingers upward, grazing Callie's g-spot while working her clit in circles with her thumb.

Arizona buried her face in the nape of Callie's neck and kissed the exposed skin lovingly as the brunette shivered beneath her. She extracted her fingers from between her girlfriend legs and began stroking her girl's skin lovingly.

Callie wrapped her legs around the blonde's body and pulled her flush against her, craving more contact. "Off," the brunette growled, tugging at Arizona's thin cami. She whisked the fabric off and added it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor before pulling Arizona's body flush against her own.

The blonde rested her head on Callie's chest, listening to her pounding heart beat. She smiled sweetly. "Sounds like something's got your heart 'a flutter!" Arizona teased, placing a chaste kiss in the space between the brunette's breasts.

"It only beats for a certain someone," Callie responded, wrapping her index finger in a few strands of hair that had fallen into her girlfriend's face. "You know, there's a sequel to the story. It's from a series of novels," the brunette explained, running one hand down the arch of Arizona's back, tickling her skin slightly.

"Oh, really? And how does _this _one go?"

"Well…" Callie began, pushing Arizona onto her back and pinning her down.

_**FIN**_


End file.
